


Rumor Has It...

by Rose_Bride



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Cheating, Dunno what else to tag, F/M, Infidelity, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, This is something that I been wanting to write, Unrequited Love, amethystshipping, feel free to tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Bride/pseuds/Rose_Bride
Summary: ... When a person cheats on a beloved one, they say they are not just deceiveing them but deceiving themselves...





	Rumor Has It...

**Author's Note:**

> Arc V Rare Pair Week 2018
> 
> Day 5: Rumor

“It’s room 303, Miss; here you have the key.” The clerk behind the desk had her face focused on the screen as she handed her the card, Ruri couldn’t tell what she was thinking or if she even cared.

Probably not, just like she couldn’t care less when a form left her desk.

The plaque with the number of room stared at her, she had long since given up if he followed a pattern when booking them, maybe he didn’t, after all the point was that no one would be able to figure them out, what better way than to choose at random. Inside the room was simple and clean, like every other room before. And like all the times before he hadn’t arrived yet. She sat on the bed and kicked her shoes off, they had been killing her all day long and she wasn’t going to wait any longer to get rid of them, it’s not like he cared anyway.

Ruri finally caught the bottle of wine on the night stand.

 _‘How classy.’_ And it was _good_ wine too, it was definitely a request from him.

She heard the lock of the door open while she was mid-way pouring herself a glass.

“Good Evening. “

ᴥ

“Good morning” The other girls in the break room looked like they had been caught doing something awful.

“M-morning Ruri!” The three of them said, and started to talk about something or another, really, her attention was only focused on the vending machine behind them.

If only they were to move a little to the right…

“…So, do I put you down as yes?” One of the girls said, she looked a little too young to work here and her round glasses didn’t help, she couldn’t even remember her name.

“Uh?” She almost felt bad, the girl actually looked concerned for a minute before doing that fake smile again.

“For the party of the office, we’re going to rent a restaurant! You know the place with the karaoke? And it’s not going to be just people from the Accounting department, everyone will be there! Even some people from the Research branch!” At the very least the girl had moved and now she could get her tea.

Some of the girls squealed about meeting someone smart for a change and the possibility of arranging a mixer afterwards.

“Oh right!” That was on Friday night… she didn’t feel like going, On Saturday Yuto came back from his business trip and it was her last night to have some alone time before that.

“I’ll think about it.” The can of tea clinked almost immediately giving her the perfect chance to excuse herself, as she kept walking she heard the other girls huff.

“We told you not to bother yourself with her Sayaka-chan.”

“Yeah, she never socializes with anyone after work anymore, doesn’t even do overtime!”

“Well, she’s a short-timer, probably just bidding her time until her boyfriend proposes… so who cares?”

“Boyfriend?  But I’ve heard-”

“Shhhh! Not here.”

ᴥ

“You must assist.” It wasn’t a request, not even a ‘please’ before stating so, like he just expected her to follow orders.

There were a lot of biting answers coming to the top of her head, but she couldn’t articulate none of them in her current position: his fingers felt slightly cold as he, as it usually happened, got rid of each one of her garments, one by one.

First it was her vest, he unbuttoned it carefully, never damaging the seams or loosening the buttons; the same happened after with her skirt, the zipper so carefully pulled down that it made no sound, not even when the skirt pooled around her ankles, only her shirt remained and as he worked on each one of her buttons she watched closely his face.

It never stopped to intrigue her how the look in his eyes changed from indifferent concentration to be slightly clouded, his pupils dilated making his eyes look a darker shade of purple and his fingers got the tiniest bit more …urgent.

When she got rid of her shirt which joined the floor with the rest of her clothing, she took a deep breath knowing what it followed.

He didn’t disappoint when the room spun in her eyes briefly before feeling the softness of the bed in her back, her sight was soon blocked by him, his knee placed between her legs, it took him less than ten seconds to get rid of his blue sweater and while the pants stayed on, he unbuckled the front before placing his hands on each side of her head.

She watches him take a moment to rake his eyes through her body, even if he doesn’t say anything, if he has yet to touch her intimately, the heat of his body, the way his eyes look almost liquid with desire and he bits his lips, has her breath hitching and her heart racing.

There is something intoxicating in his presence.

Just as the thought crosses her mind his teeth bit hard on her neck, there’s nothing gentle about it and it brings her pain, but it’s a bittersweet type of pain, it makes her want to rake his chest with her nails and then kiss the pain away.

Really, who in their right mind would have ever thought that the ever cold and well-mannered CEO of Leo Corporations would be this… eager?

Ruri certainly didn’t.

ᴥ

_“Miss Ruri Kurosaki am I correct?” And she felt like she could jump on her seat at how even and cold his voice sounded, he certainly lived up to the rumors._

_She had spent the better part of her lunch – in the office because she had been getting behind for a few days now – pretending there was nothing strange in the freaking CEO of the company wandering around the empty office, as if inspecting every corner of it, when he arrived to the desk of the manager Ruri thought that she wouldn’t be surprised if he passed his fingers on its surface looking for specs of dust on it._

_Thankfully it didn’t come to that, because Wednesdays were her turn to do the cleaning and she had forgotten about it._

_“Y-yes?” Was she supposed to address him as ‘sir’, ‘boss’ or ‘president’? And it wasn’t like she could ask him._

_“It has come to my attention some… concerning rumors about the Accounting Department and improper behavior from its personnel…”_

_Oh no! It had finally happened, her manager had finally gone and complained about her incompetence to the upper floor and it had been bad enough to have the freaking CEO coming down to fire her on the spot!_

_“… Would you happen to know what I’m talking about?” He asked her, and she was grateful for the bite she had took off her sandwich because it gave her time to think of a justification for messing up with the past trimester calculations, or that time she had been caught surfing the net for a make-up tutorial, or the time she forgotten to submit a client’s payment and the check had ended up in the washing machine along with her uniform._

_When she finally lifted her eyes to meet him, he was no longer at the other side of the office but at other side of her desk, and if she hadn’t chewed her food so thoroughly she may have choked._

_He was looking intently at her face, a slight frown set in place._

_Yup, she was definitely getting fired today._

_“I apologize for the intrusion… but do you happen to have family working in this company?” He kept staring at her hard while he was talking._

_Ruri was too weirded out –  and relieved – to think too much about the question, but no, she didn’t have family working here, no, she only had an older brother, no sisters, both her parents were only children so she had no close cousins either._

_“I see.” Was his only answer while he adjusted his glasses, and he left the same as he had entered, like he owned the place._

_Which he did._

ᴥ

She swallows a gasp when his fingers pushed aside the fabric of her panties, her arms cling to his shoulders even tighter than before while her legs lay to her sides wide open, her feet twitching every time he pushed against a particularly sensitive spot.

“Oh….” Ruri can’t help herself anymore as his fingers go from gentle sliding to rough stroking and she is done trying to keep her composure, she welcomes every twitch on her legs, every spam that has her lifting her back off the mattress, not even the sounds leaving her manage to make her feel ashamed.

Ruri is beyond shame at this point.

Her legs wrap around his back when his fingers slide inside her and rub in the exact spot that always makes her come apart.

There is no time to recover when she feels his hands roll her over again and she is put on all fours in the bed.

After her orgasm her arms feel too weak to support herself and they give in, of course that makes her backside stand out even more to him.

As if she's offering herself.

ᴥ

_“I-I don’t understand.” What in the world was a guy like him, who probably had everything at his disposal, including any woman, want with someone like her? She didn’t even think she would ever see him again after that day._

_“This is not an extortion of any kind, if that’s what worries you, your job will not be affected – negatively or positively –  if you refuse.” His general attitude didn’t help matters in the slightest._

_Luckily he seemed to understand her hesitation and merely left her with a piece of paper with the date, hour and place of meeting scribbled in it, when she googled the location if left no doubt what exactly he wanted from her._

_Out of the question, no way that she was ever going to do this, she would **never** do this to herself or to Yuto._

_Her phone ringed in that moment, the caller ID making her feel like the worst person in the world for what she was even considering._

ᴥ

No words pass between them when she feels his knees against the back of her legs while he accommodates himself.

But for a whole minute nothing happens.

She pushes herself against him, very aware of the whine that leaves her lips at every motion and moment that he keeps stalling, it’s even worse when she feels the hot ridge of flesh rubbing up and down her body.

His hands and fingers dig almost painfully on her thigs and she feels the wetness increase.

“Please…” When she begs Reiji finally, finally enters her in one swift motion and she muffled her screams against the pillow because he doesn’t give her a single moment, he starts thrusting against her, setting a fast rhythm from the beginning.

It was a blessing that these rooms had thick walls and rugged floors that allowed her to be as loud as she wanted.

“Quiet, quiet…” His voice whispered on her ear, having a contrary effect because his breath sends a chill down her spine, making another loud moan leave her, he bites her earlobe in punishment and his hand that he had been using to support his weight was now entwining with hers, while the other went on to grab one of her breasts, as a result she felt his chest pushing slightly against her back, their sweats mixing together.

She muffled another scream.

ᴥ

_“Where have you been?” Was the first thing that he said when she finally cheeked her phone for missed calls._

_Before answering she almost chokes on tears for what she has done, for riding a cab to their shared apartment that was paid by him. When she swallows her tears the practiced lie slips almost too easily from her lips._

_“I was doing overtime, sorry the phone was in silent and I forgot-”_

_“It’s okay, sorry for yelling.” He had not yelled at all. “Just promise you’ll let me know next time you get late.”_

_It was an easy promise, full of loopholes._

ᴥ

He kept pounding into her with such force and he was so close she could hear his grunts and the endless stream of hushed profanities slipping past his lips.

Hearing those filthy words coming from him only made her clench harder around him, he felt hot, throbbing and impossibly bigger within her since the last time they’d done this… all but a week ago.

Just when she thought that it might have been too much, he let go of her and withdrew from inside her, she wanted to complain at the sudden emptiness, but he didn’t disappoint her when he simply forced her body to lay on her side.

He hooked on leg above his shoulder while the other lay useless next to him.

She was whimpering again as she lost herself to the incredible feeling of him moving within her once more, she tried to muffle the sounds by biting the pillow but in this new position she was left with little leverage, exposes and without anything to hold on,

And it seemed the more she tried to control herself, the more determined Reiji became to provoke her.

“Oh…oh…” Ruri could feel herself nearer and nearer, and then when he started to grind his hips with each thrust she knew it matter of time.

“Fuck!” Reiji growled above her as she wailed at the feeling of him twitching inside her brought her to competition again. He slammed into her one last time and his throat made a raw, fierce growl

Ruri grunted as he let go of her and almost immediately collapsed on her back, too far gone to complain about his weight.

At least until the stupor of pleasure finally started to fade and she started to feel uncomfortable at the wetness and soreness between her legs, but they felt too weak to move them, still, her attempt seemed enough for him to understand her plight and he moved to the side.

Now with more space between them, she was able to remember what he had said before.

“Why should I go?” Unfortunately, it looked like he had to think for a moment too before he realized what she was asking.

“The rumors,” He started and at the same time he got up from the bed, his back to her. “Some people already suspect of our… arrangement, if you start to act as if you have something to hide, you will give more credence to them.”

For a moment Ruri was worried that the CEO known to be a hermit was giving her advice on being more social, but none of this situation made sense anyway.

ᴥ

Her name is Rin, Yukimura Rin to be precise.

Because she arrived late to the party all the girls from her department were already in a full table together so she had just chosen a free seat without paying much attention to who else was there.

It turned out to be a girl from the Research branch Sayaka had mentioned, one of the young talents fresh out of college it seemed, unlike office personnel like her, they worked closely with the CEO, because everyone knew he was very particular about the technology produced by his family, everything had to be perfect; rumor had it that she had come into the company recommended by Reiji himself.

Her immense talent and new ideas shut down any rumors about them almost immediately.

Oh right, and they both looked awfully alike, literally besides the length of their hair the only differences between the two of them were so slight that you needed to look very closely to pick them up.

Things like the shape of her eyes, Rin’s were more narrow and had a glint of intelligence and wit to them, whereas people always told her about her soft features unlike her round eyes, there was a sharpness to Rin’s expressions that was enough to tell people she was not to be taken lightly, unlike herself, Rin carried herself with a straight head and squared shoulders that meant business.

After those musings she remembered something else: Yukimura was her mother’s maiden name…Coming here had not been completely useless, because now Ruri had a blooming idea in her head.

ᴥ

Ruri was lucky that most of the people who saw them together had been drunk enough to either not remember their resemblance or maybe they thought they were seeing double? Who knows? She also had failed to seem interesting to Rin herself for long enough for her to notice too, because besides their introductions, she had not talked to her again.

So much luck it was almost ridiculous.

The nagging suspicion at the back of her head could only be answered by one person.

ᴥ

After their… usual affair, while they were both at each other’s backs, dressing themselves Ruri counted to ten before saying.

“I think Yuto is going to propose soon.” She waited… nothing, not even a pause in the fumbling noises coming from his end. “He just got promoted and he’s been acting weird and I’m pretty sure Shun was trying to find out my ring number.”

Reiji probably didn’t even know or cared to know who Shun was, but there was still no reaction.

When the fumbling ended she turned around to see him checking his phone, for missed calls he supposed.

“If he does, I’m going to have to convince him to choose a faraway date because there’s already an upcoming wedding in my family, no one close, but it’s formality… “

Now, he was looking at her, not with interest but with a questioning glare, wondering why she was talking about that, breaking an unspoken rule between them.

“…I was so surprised when I found out she actually works at the company as an engineer; I think her name was…” She waited on purpose to make sure she had his attention now. “Rin? Maybe you’ve heard about her, she will be marrying her college sweetheart, sweet and caring boy I’ve heard.”

His hand stopped when she finished talking and the previous slight glare had turned into a full frown, this time she doesn’t back away from it and he looks aside, if he’s really on such good terms with this girl, he will probably be invited to the wedding too.

He _knows_ , and for that she was thankful.

Finally, everything made sense, even if she knew that she was a replacement of sorts, she knows that Reiji must really admire and respect Rin to try anything like what he did with her – which in turn meant he did not hold Ruri in the same regard –, that he had only chosen her as the next best thing of the one girl he couldn’t get.

And she felt relieved for it.

No, the shame and guilt would never go away, she knew she was pathetic doing what she was doing when she was already in a loving relationship, and all because of what? Great sex and a sense of thrill?

If she had any of the edge this Rin girl had – apparently she was quite famous for her temper and high expectations – she may cut her hair just to see what he made of that, but she didn’t, she couldn’t find within herself to be that ruthless.

Yes, maybe that makes her pathetic, but now she knows he is also pathetic in his own way.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't know what to tell you I don't have any justification for this piece other than I felt like writing it and I feel rpoud of it, the closest thing to a reason is that I was tired of reading abour pure and wholesome Ruri all the time.


End file.
